


[翻译]Used to Be

by cloooudy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Steve, Frottage, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloooudy/pseuds/cloooudy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他们之间的关系变得和以前不一样了</p>
            </blockquote>





	[翻译]Used to Be

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Used to Be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1507646) by [eclecticxdetour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclecticxdetour/pseuds/eclecticxdetour). 



   他们都变了。  
  
    在以前，Bucky会担心Steve如果再这样剧烈摇摆下去臀骨几欲穿透皮肤，他甚至觉得都能听到Steve骑在他身上时骨头发出的咯吱声，他细瘦的双腿敞开的如此之大，或许Steve的盆骨都会被冲撞的支离破碎。但这并不能阻止他曲起手指来回抚摸Steve的肋骨，然后几乎将他细窄的腰身尽收于掌中；这并不能阻止他用手压紧Steve的双腿发狠干着Steve，尽管这样一来Steve的膝盖很可能会磨伤他；这并不能阻止他用粗糙的手指开拓Steve，当Steve喘息不止并摇摆着寻求更多时，坚挺性器的前端不断溢出体液滑落在他的小腹上，指关节也同样深陷于他的胸膛之间；这他妈的绝对不能阻止他即将攀向高潮，不能阻止他坐起身将Steve揽入怀中，Steve的脸挨着他汗湿的喉结，整个身体都被包裹在他的拥抱里。  
  
    “太棒了，Steve，太他妈棒了。”他在耳边低语道，手指如同描绘般寸寸抚过Steve的脊椎。  
  
    “Bucky，我不行了，”Steve深吸口气，手指同样在Bucky的后背摩挲着，但Bucky仔细修剪过的指甲用力按住他的肩膀，再度向上侵入Steve的身体。  
  
    “这么紧，Rogers？”Bucky调笑着扳过Steve的脸,在伸出舌尖舔吮Steve的下唇之前，就让他把自己脸上的得意洋洋的笑容看个清楚，而Steve却反压向前，在两人紧紧相贴的唇齿间留下一声叹息。他抚摸着Steve的后背直到最后一阵高潮后的痉挛穿透脊椎，他把脸深埋入Steve柔软的发间，低声咒骂着在Steve体内达到高潮，然后他缓慢退了出去摘掉保险套。  
  
      他让Steve躺下来靠在他的臂弯之中，手指描绘着他刚刚给他留下的各种印记，咧嘴笑望着Steve充满倦意的缓慢起伏的胸膛，直到Steve渐渐睡去，Bucky才用旧毯子将两人盖个严实。  
  
————

  
    而现在，Steve强壮的大腿环绕着他的屁股，Steve摆动臀部碾磨他的性器时肌肉几乎紧绷到变形。Bucky用手固定住Steve的后臀，但他也希望两只手掌都能感受到Steve紧致的臀肉，于是他用原本垂在一旁的金属手托住Steve的左臀，再用另只手不断地抚摸按揉Steve。  
  
    Steve呻吟着他的名字，宽厚的手掌支撑在他的胸膛之上，Steve在他的腿上大幅摇摆致使高耸的粗大性器不断蹭向他的小腹。  
  
  “Fuck，”Bucky咒骂了一声，仰起头凝视Steved，视线沿着Steve坚毅的下巴转向他饱满的双唇，他知道他可以挣开Steve的控制反压住他，然后再狠狠吻住他，但他仅仅就这样望着他，并且再度开口咒骂道，“该死， _Rogers_ ，如果那些小妞能看到你现在的样子……”  
  
    这一切唯有Steve谦逊的性格没有改变，他的脸上顿时浮现出一层令人赏心悦目的红晕，而这并不是由于他先前用力过猛所导致的。“ _Bucky_ ，你非得——”  
  
    “什么，你是认真的？老天，你居然不喜欢我夸你是天杀的性感？你不知道我有多爱看着你坐在我的鸡巴上操自己！”  
    “ _James——Barnes_ ，”Steve断断续续的呻吟出声，身体变得更加紧致与火热。  
    “快点，Steve，让我听听你的声音，”Bucky收拢五指包住Steve勃起的性器，而顶端溢出的体液已经将他的拳头打湿。“我知道你放得开，pal。”  
    “F-Fuck，”Steve咬紧牙关，双手固定在Bucky膝下然后整个身体向后仰去，换了种姿势在Bucky的掌中抽送性器，而Bucky的金属手不断划过阴囊则逼迫他再度咒骂出口。“Fuck，fuck，Bucky，我的天。”他止不住的呻吟，直到用牙齿咬紧下唇。  
  
    “上帝啊，”Bucky喘息道，他的拇指沿着Steve的阴茎脉络来回摩擦。“我就知道你有这个天分， _Rogers_ 。”  
  
    “闭上你该死的嘴， _Barnes_ ，”Steve探身向前用手掌堵住了Bucky的嘴。  
  
    Bucky确信因为Steve过于用力的压迫，自己脸上肯定会留下指痕，但当Steve的膝盖在他身体两侧不断夹紧，含咬着他的性器，摇摆着屁股的时候他也顾不上这么多了。他用自己仍属于人类的手握住Steve的硬物——用他最好的朋友喜欢的方式服务着——拇指挑弄几下根部又屈指轻轻挤压龟头。  
  
  “ _Bucky_ ，Shit.”Steve再次将双手移回到Bucky胸膛，之后转而下移，摊开五指抚向他的肋骨时拇指狠狠蹭过Bucky胸肌上的乳头。他俯身俘获到他的唇，舌尖滑入Bucky张开的嘴中，陡然加快摇摆律动速度的同时与Bucky的舌头紧紧缠绕在一起，在Bucky身上骑乘的更为卖力。  
  
  “我的上帝， _Steve_ ，你简直太——”  
  
  “什么， _Buck_ ？紧吗？”Steve反问道，有意在摆动后臀的同时收紧下体。“爽？带感？”  
  
  “简直难以忍耐，老天。”Bucky的笑融进了呻吟之中，他的五指滑向Steve大腿的肌肉，手掌最终寻到Steve的臀肉，在Steve骨头的凸起部分流连忘返。  
  
  “现在不打算碰我了？”Steve圈住Bucky的手腕然后将它们压制在Bucky的脑袋两侧。  
  
  “你看上去靠你自己就足够了， _伙计_ ，”Bucky这样回答道，视线往上注视向夹在两人腹部中间的Steve的性器，他的小腹已经被汗水和Steve溢出的体液沾湿。  
  
  “我会向你证明这一点， _James_ 。”Steve低吼着夹紧双膝，从他的腿上完全抬离起身，然后将Bucky的大腿分开，收拢手指把两人的阴茎挤压在一起。  
  
  Bucky失望的抱怨出声，而当他们火热的性器摩擦在一起时，他又无法自抑的向后仰去。Steve用一只手在他身上保持平衡，他们律动的步调完全一致。“我有时候真的无法相信你是真实的。”他摇了摇头，伸手抚摸挤压Steve的臀肉，迫使他们的律动更为猛烈。“该死， _Steve_ ，我要射了！”  
  
  “那就一起，”Steve气喘吁吁的将两人的阴茎握的更紧，在他即将高潮之前吻上了Bucky，溢出的精液滑过Bucky的性器随之滴落至小腹。“ _Buck，Bucky_.”喘息间他啄吻着Bucky下巴细微的沟壑处，直到放缓身下的动作，Bucky近乎变调的咒骂使得他的胸膛剧烈起伏，最后Bucky伴着一声急促的叫喊攀向高潮。  
  
  “ _Steve_ ，”Bucky粗喘着将Steve从身上移到旁边，全身仍留有释放过后的酸麻余韵。Steve则单手撑着头，手指懒散的戳了戳他肋骨上的轻微的瘀伤，随后又抚摸向沾染着体液的小腹。  
  
   Steve随后俯下身，在bucky的淤青处印下一吻，舔净留在小腹上的精液，“以前总是你对我做这个。”他说道，然后又重新亲吻了上去。  
  
  “是啊，”Bucky咧嘴露出微笑，手指包裹住Steve的下颔，然后用拇指摩挲着他的下巴，“曾经是。”

 

=END=


End file.
